1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for and methods of removing casts from body members and more specifically to such devices and methods that utilize an elongated saw member to remove the cast.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various devices for and methods of removing casts from body members have been developed. For example, power saws having rotating or oscillating blades have been used to remove casts from body members. Such power saws have not proved entirely satisfactory for a number of reasons. More specifically, such power saws frequently cause great trauma to the patient having the cast removed from his body member because of the proximity of the rotating or oscillating blade to the patient and because of the loud noise made as the saw cuts through the cast. This disadvantage is particularly noticeable when the patient is a child or the like. Also, such power saws are not as efficient as desired because of the need to cut entirely through the cast to allow the cast to be removed while taking care not to touch the patient's body member with the rotating or oscillating blade. This requires the person cutting the cast with the power saw to proceed slowly and carefully and, therefore, less efficiently with the cutting operation.
Another device for and method of removing casts from body members utilizes an elongated wire imbedded in the cast and a mechanical apparatus for applying a sufficient tension force to body ends of the elongated wire to pull the elongated wire through the cast. Such a device has not gained wide acceptance because of the possibility of pain and injury to the patient when the elongated wire is pulled through the cast.
Another device for and method of removing casts from body members utilizes an elongated flexible saw to manually cut through the cast. Such elongated flexible saws include a plurality of saw teeth along their entire length and are normally placed within a metal trough or the like that is imbedded in the cast with the bottom of the trough against the patient's body member whereby back and forth manual movement will cause the saw to cut through the cast while the metal trough prevents the saw from cutting the patient. While such elongated flexible saws overcome many of the problems heretofore discussed relative to other devices for and methods of removing casts from body members, they have not proved entirely satisfactory. For example, the metal troughs of such elongated flexible saws do not easily conform to the shape of the body member to which the cast is being applied. None of the above devices for and methods of removing casts from body members discloses or suggests the present invention.